sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Chi Masumi
Name: Chi Masumi Gender: female Age: 18 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: 5'7", 140 lbs. Chi is thin, but curvy for an asian girl. She doesn't have much muscle but she is very fast. Her face is vacant. You will rarely see her smile, except when "you know who" walks by her. Her hair is black and down to her waist, which she often wears in braids. Biography: Chi's father died before she was born. Her mother raised her until she was 13, when her mom was killed in a drive by shooting. Chi developed a drug habit and ended up moving in with her 32 year old drug dealer, who's only name was X. He whored her out in order to pay for her drugs. Chi was out of school for several years, then decided to go back. She still works as a prostitute to pay off her drug debt. Other: Chi's advantage is she doesn't mind killing everyone to win, except for one other student. Number: 12 As written by BRMitsuko12. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Slingshot (x15 shots) Conclusions: Will definately, without a doubt, keep male viewers 18 through 35 interested in her, and SOTF. She'd definately make good marketing for the SOTF ACT. I wonder, though...what would've happened if she had gotten a sickle? (Heh...) Evaluations Kills: Katherine Marks Killed by: Elijah Rice Collected Weapons: Slingshot (issued weapon), Meat Hook (from Katherine Marks) Allies: Jimmy Moreland, Glenn Hughes, Wednesday Garci Enemies: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Mid-game evaluation: 'Chi woke up in the woods and decided to play the game, or at least look hot for the cameras. She ran into Jimmy Moreland and contemplated killing him, but because of her inferior weapon, decided to team up with him instead. They were ambushed by Andrew Klock soon after, but Chi helped Jimmy fend him off, giving them time to run away. At the river, Chi faltered upon realizing that their weapons would be of little use, and offered to commit suicide with Jimmy. When he declined her offer, she stormed off to the cliffs in frustration. Her plans were interrupted by a gathering of people mourning the recent death of Andrew Lipson. She recognised Umi Martin, and tried to grab her MAC-10 while she was screaning at Danya, but was stopped by Kiyoko Asakawa. Chi tried to turn the other Japanese girl against her white friends, but Kiyoko wasn't fooled, and chased her away with her flail. Before she fled, Chi remembered her girlfriend, Wednesday Garci, and resolved to find her. She stumbled into the caves, disoriented by a flail hit to the head, and tripped over Glenn Hughes' sleeping body. They quickly teamed up, Glenn bandaging her head and Chi telling him about Wednesday. Suddenly, Glenn got a cell phone call from his brother, Fred Hughes. They left the caves to find the other Hughes boy. The two of them stopped at the cliffs, in hopes of using the high ground to locate their friends. They talked about Wednesday, and Chi told Glenn that although the two girls hadn't talked much, she was still hopelessly in love with Wednesday. Marie Zaid soon arrived, asking to join up with them, and though Glenn welcomed her to the group, Chi demanded that she reveal her weapon (which Marie had dropped earlier). Soon, though, this bit of hostility was forgotten, and the three of them moved on to discussing their next move. Marie and Glenn were so wrapped up in finding Fred that Chi announced her intentions to split up from them and find Wednesday. But as she was leaving, Eddie Serjeantson butted in on their conversation, and she decided to stay and make sure that Eddie didn't try anything funny. Eddie got along fine with the rest of the group, though, so Chi decided to leave anyway. Chi came across Katherine Marks and Aaron Redfield in the river. She saw Katherine trick and kill Andrew, and fired a slingshot bullet at her when she was done. The bullet entered Katherine's brain, killing her instantly. Surprised at her luck, she stole Katherine's meathook and left the river. She finally found Wednesday at the ravine. After falling asleep and being roused by the other girl, she punched her, but quickly realized who she was and embraced Wednesday, who quickly confessed that she loved Chi, as well. The two of them met Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau soon after, and though Wednesday told Chi that they could trust her, a conveniently timed announcement revealed that Clemence had killed some of Wednesday's friends. Chi watched Wednesday attack Clemence, dumbstruck until a surprise cloud of bullets from Elijah Rice's gun slammed into her body and ended her life. '''End-game evaluation:'Like so many other contestants who absolutely HAVE to find their twoo wuv, this one turned out to be passive and softhearted. She couldn't even get a kill without sneaking up on her victim. '''Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Chi. In order from first to finish. *Chi Masumi, G12, Begins *Jimmy and Chi *LookOUT *B35 - Starting Point *B35 G12 Continued *Blood At The Warehouse... *Sweet Dreams At The Ravine Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chi Masumi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students